Quaternary ammonium compounds are organic compounds usually used as an antiseptic or antimicrobial agent. For example, benzalkonium chloride is a nitrogenous cationic surface-acting agent belonging to the quaternary ammonium group. Benzalkonium chloride is generally defined as a mixtures of compounds of general formula C6H5CH2N(CH3)2RC1, wherein R is a C12-C24 alkyl group.
Benzalkonium chloride, as usually provided by the manufacturers wanting to comply with the European and/or American Pharmacopeia, is a mixture of n-alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides of various alkyl chain lengths. For example, FeF Chemicals A/S (Denmark) supplies, under reference 8100301U (BAK USP/NF), a mixture of three alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides including: (1) 60-70% of C12-alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (2) 30-40% of C14-alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, and less than 5% of C16-alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride.
Benzalkonium chloride, as a mixture of alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium having various alkyl chain lengths is used as preservative agent in topical ophthalmic products.
Benzalkonium chloride also has cationic agent properties, and was used as cationic agents for emulsions, especially ophthalmic emulsions.
When mixtures of benzalkonium chlorides having various alkyl chain lengths are used in emulsions, they may act both as preservative agents and cationic agents.
The Applicant worked on long chain quaternary ammonium compounds, and noticed that the length of the alkyl chain was important with regards to the function performed by the quaternary ammonium compounds, i.e. cationic agent and/or preservative agent.
Acting on the length of the alkyl chain resulted in enhancing or reducing the cationic power of the quaternary ammonium compounds. Without wanting to be linked by any theory, the Applicant observed on working on oil-in-water emulsions, that long chain quaternary ammonium compounds are preferentially localized at the oil/water interface of the emulsions, resulting in emulsions with higher zeta potential and consequently, more stable emulsions. As quaternary ammonium may be considered as undesirable or toxic, it is thus a goal of this invention to provide cationic composition having a reduced content of quaternary ammonium compound.
The Applicant also observed that, in emulsions, quaternary ammonium compounds having long alkyl chains, for example quaternary ammonium compounds having C14-C18 alkyl chains, when compared to C12-alkyl chains, did not have a good bactericidal activity, whereas they conferred a greatest cationic power.
Moreover, the Applicant observed that long chain quaternary ammonium compounds were present preferentially at the oil/water interface of the emulsion droplets, and less in the aqueous phase. The fact that quaternary ammonium compounds may be present in the aqueous phase in a very small amount only, or not present, leads to a loss of preservative effect or poor preservative effect, as well as to less toxic emulsions.
Thus, one of the goals of this invention is to provide stable cationic emulsions comprising a reduced amount of benzalkonium chlorides, and still using said benzalkonium chlorides as a source, or the only source, of cationic agents, said emulsions being preserved or not.
Another goal of the present invention is to provide emulsions that are not toxic, even if they comprise quaternary ammonium compounds.
Preferably, the emulsions of the invention are useful for ophthalmic purposes.
Therefore, the present invention aims at providing a stable and non-toxic cationic emulsion comprising quaternary ammonium compounds as cationic agents. As quaternary ammonium compounds may be considered as being toxic when ophthalmologically used, their amount should thus be reduced, while retaining stability.
It was surprisingly found by the Applicant that ammonium halides having longer alkyl chain provide more stable and less toxic emulsions, even when used in limited amounts. Especially, CKC provided astounding good results with this regard, as demonstrated in the example part.